new_smash_bros_lawl_originfandomcom-20200214-history
Mama Luigi
Mama Luigi 'is a protagonist in the ''Super Mario World Cartoon, most infamous for the Mama Luigi episode. He appears as the 9th fighter in the OG Lawl. Entrance - Fall for Hours Mama Luigi yells as he falls into battle. Special Moves B- Stone or Football Mama Luigi shows off a chiseled football he made. After that, he throws the football. The rock explodes when colliding with something. While holding the rock, you can walk and jump with increased weight & falling speed. Move Origin The attack comes from the episode The Yoshi Shuffle. Early in the episode, Luigi shows Mario the football he chiseled, while Mario says it's just a stone. Luigi tells Mario that it's an official sized football, and tosses it at Mario, knocking him out. Luigi then says that it's not-offical weight. Side B- Maternal Sleep Luigi pets forward while mumbling. Any opponent hit by this falls asleep. Blocking makes the slumber last even longer. Move Origin The attack comes from the very last episode of the SMBSS trilogy Mama Luigi. After Luigi finished his story, Yoshi has fallen asleep. Luigi says "Good night Yoshi~" and mumbles. The mumble that Luigi does is the same mumble from the episode. Up B- Magic Balloon Luigi inflates into a balloon, with the transformation able to hurt opponents. It can also deflect projectiles. It can last up to 3 seconds if B is not pressed in the middle of it. Move Origin The Magic Balloon (actually called the P-Balloon) is a power-up that first appeared in Super Mario World. With it, Mario and Luigi will be able to float like a balloon (hence the name) over the level. This item also appears in the Mama Luigi episode, when Luigi is falling for hours and it helps soften his fall. Down B- Fire Sumo Luigi spawns a Fire Sumo. It stomps on the ground, any opponent who is near the Fire Sumo will get damaged by the stomp. If the Fire Sumo is on the platform, a flame will drop down from it. Move Origin Fire Sumos (actually called Sumo Bros.) are enemies in Super Mario World. They drop flames from the platforms they stand on, which would hurt Mario and Luigi. It also appears in Mama Luigi, creating a Earthquake that makes Luigi to fall in a pit for hours. Final Smash- Secret Weapon Luigi hops on a Dolphin holding Baby Yoshi. Using the control stick moves the dolphin, and pressing A will make Baby Yoshi eat whatever touches his tongue, any opponents he eats will get constantly damaged from his stomach acids until the FS' end, where Baby Yoshi spits-out the opponents as he leaves Mama Luigi with the dolphins. The attack lasts for 20 seconds. Move Origin The dolphin part comes from Mama Luigi. Here, friendly dolphins let Luigi and baby Yoshi ride on thier backs to dry land in one scene. The Yoshi part comes from Yoshi's ability to eat almost any enemy with it's frog-like tongue. Taunts *Down Taunt- Says "Stop calling me Mama!" in an annoyed tone. *Side Taunt- Couragingly says "You're dealing with a licensed Plumber here!" *Up Taunt- Shrugs Victory Options/Lose Pose Victories! #"That's Mama Luigi to you! *wheeze*" #"That'll teach ya to mess with me!" #"Or, it it the bagel?" *holds up a bagel* Lose - Sits on the floor and silently weeps. Victory Theme The tune that played during the Super Mario World logo in the episode "Mama Luigi", which is a remixed fragment of the Yoshi's Island World Map theme from Super Mario World. ''Character Description'' This version of Luigi comes from the Super Mario Bros. cartoons. Unlike the real Luigi, Mama Luigi has a more original moveset. The "Mama" part of his name comes from the Super Mario World cartoon, when Yoshi calls Luigi "mama" after hatching him from his egg in the episode "Mama Luigi". Character Ranking Moveset '''Ground attacks 'Normal' *Neutral attack - *Dash attack - Falls on his face. *Forward tilt - *Up tilt - Punches upward. *Down tilt - 'Smash' *Forward smash - Slaps forward. *Up smash - Jumps and does an uppercut. *Down smash - Kicks with his legs behind him. 'Other' *Ledge attack - *100% ledge attack - *Floor attack - *Trip attack - 'Aerial attacks' *Neutral aerial - *Forward aerial - *Back aerial - *Up aerial - *Down aerial - 'Grabs and throws' *Grab - *Pummel - *Forward throw - *Back throw - *Up throw - *Down throw - Role In The Subspace Emissary Mama Luigi first appears in the Subspace Emissary ''in the Forest stage, where he puts Yoshi to sleep. (This was based from an actual cutscene in ''Brawl's adventure mode, when Yoshi was sleeping on a stump.) He gets trophied by a cannonball fired from two Primids, who escape as Link is about to retrieve the Master Sword. The trophy flies off into a valley, where the real Luigi revives his cartoon counterpart. Humorously, Luigi and Mama Luigi run off in different directions, screaming. Mama Luigi gets trophied again, this time by Dr. Robotnik. He remains in this state after getting exploded-out of Robotnik's hovercraft. Trivia *Mama Luigi shares the same moveset video music with CD-I Mario. *Unlike New Hercules, Mama Luigi doesn't receive damage for his entrance of falling-onto the stage. This could likely be due to either Mama Luigi's video getting released much earlier than New Herc's, or Mama Luigi's fall seeming much less painful than New Herc's Vid Category:Playable Character Category:Unlockable Character Category:Youtube Poop Category:Italian Category:Male Category:Hero Category:Lawl Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Super Mario Cartoon Category:Adults Category:Smash Bros Brawl Era Category:Human Category:Nintendo Category:DIC Category:80's Category:Mario universe Category:Mid-Light Category:Mix-Up